Just for You
by luxaks2
Summary: Hanya berisi keseharian pasangan Shun dan Hajime
1. Hukuman

{•BANANACHERRYTOMATO•}

~ Tsukiuta Dorm ~

" Hajime - chan ... ".

" Haji - chan marah ? ".

" Sayang ".

" Baby, Honey bod-... ".

BUGHH

Sebuah bantal ukuran besar mendarat tepat di wajah Shun. Membuat beberapa orang yang menyaksikan terkejut sekaligus heran. Bertanya - tanya, apa yang terjadi ?

Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya cuek dan berlalu meninggalkan area dapur menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Meninggalkan semua orang yang cengo karena tindakannya barusan.

Saat ini hanya ada Haru , Kai , Yoru dan Shun di dapur. Sedangkan lainnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Shun yang menyaksikan pujaan hatinya pergi, hanya menyungging senyum penuh misteri di bibirnya.

" Aaiisshh ... Haji-chan jika sedang marah, manis sekali ". Katanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan.

" Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, Shun ?. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatnya semarah itu ".

Kai meletakkan secangkir teh di depan Shun.

" Terima kasih, Kai ". Meminum teh-nya beberapa teguk, Shun kini menatap cangkir setengah kosong di tangannya dalam diam.

Tiba - tiba senyum penuh kemisteriusan tercipta di antara sudut bibirnya.

" Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, kau membuatku merinding ".

Kai memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menjauhi Shun yang memancarkan aura - aura aneh di sekelilingnya. Haru dan Yoru melakukan hal yang sama .

" Sebenarnya ... ".

• Flashback •

" Haji-chan ... ".

" Kita mau makan apa sayang ? ". Tanya Shun saat melihat Hajime yang sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya. Cuek .

Shun cemberut . Bagaimana tidak ?

Ini kencan pertama mereka setelah lekukan demi lekukan hidup mereka lalui sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Bukan perkara mudah bagi Shun untuk meluluhkan hati Sang Kuro-sama , dia harus rela pagi pagi sekali menyelipkan berbagai

Tangkai Bunga mawar dan berbagai surat cinta di depan pintu Hajime hanya untuk menunjukkan ketulusannya.

Namun , bukan Hajime namanya jika luluh begitu saja.

Hari pertama , Hajime dengan santainya membuang bunga pemberian Shun ke tong sampah .

Hari kedua , Semua surat cinta yang ditulis Shun dengan segenap hati. Justru berakhir dengan keadaan mengenaskan , yaitu dibakar di ruang tamu dan beberapa ada yang menjadi pesawat terbang.

Hari ketiga , ini mungkin adalah hari tersial untuk Shun.

Karena apa, saat itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Hajime.

Shun berinisiatif membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuk Hajime, harus rela bersabar karena secara tidak sengaja ( mungkin sengaja ) Hajime bersin tepat di wajahnya saat meniup lilin.

Alhasil , Shun terserang Flu selama berhari hari.

Tapi bukan Shun namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Hari demi hari , bulan demi bulan Shun lalui dengan tekatnya yang tak pernah padam.

Tak perduli seberapa keras kepalanya Hajime , Shun tetap akan memperjuangkan cintanya.

Toh , pada akhirnya Hajime luluh juga padanya.

Tapi kadang kadang Shun gemas juga dengan tingkah Hajime yang Tsundere. Untung cinta , jika tidak sudah Shun tendang Hajime ke Antartika.

Buktinya sekarang , Shun sudah susah susah meminta izin ke Kanade dan Dai untuk mengajak Hajime jalan jalan di tengah kota sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo.

Eh , sekarang malah dia di duakan sama Handphone.

" Hajime, kau tidak lapar ? ".

" Hn ". Balas Hajime tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ponselnya.

' Teganya kau menduakanku hanya demi sebuah Handpone '. Batin Shun mewek

Hening

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan di atas troutoar kota Tokyo.

Shun tampak jengah melihat Hajime yang masih anteng pada layar Handphone.

Iris Green-Lime miliknya melihat lihat sekitarnya, dan pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah Kios Starbucks .

Tanpa basa basi , Shun langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hajime dan menyeretnya kedekat kios.

" H..Hoii, apa yang kau lakukan ? ". Geram Hajime tidak terima dirinya ditarik ( seret ) secara paksa.

Shun cuek saja sambil terus berjalan ke arah kios.

Sampainya disana, Hajime segera menyentak tangan Shun. Minta dilepaskan .

Shun hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Maaf baby , habis kau selalu asyik dengan ponselmu sampai sampai kau lupa aku ada di dekatmu ... ". Shun WATADOS.

Hajime menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan tajam .

Menghela nafas , Hajime segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku mantel.

" Apa maumu , Shun ".

Shun langsung sumringah

Tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu , Shun langsung menggandeng tangan Hajime dan memintanya duduk di bangku dekat Kios .

" Kau duduklah. Akan kupesankan minuman ... ".

Hajime mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya dibangku kosong.

Shun berjalan dan berhenti tepat depan penjual Starbucks.

" Tolong , Caramel macchitoa 2 ".

" Siap, akan jadi dalam waktu 3 menit ". Ucap si penjual.

" 3 menit itu terlalu lama , bisa dipercepat lagi ? ". Tawar Shun.

" Heh, anda terburu buru sekali ? ".

" Kau lihat orang yang duduk di bangku itu ? ". Shun menunjuk Hajime yang duduk sendirian tak jauh darinya.

Si penjual mengangguk.

" Dia itu isrtiku , dan sekarang dia sedang mengandung anak kami . Dia menyuruhku membelikan minuman untuknya dan anak dikandungannya ". Ucap Shun ngasal

Si penjual tercengang.

" T- tapi , bukankah dia seorang pria ? ".

" Benarkah ? ". Bukannya menjawab , Shun malah balik bertanya.

Si penjual sweatdrop

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pesanan Shun selesai.

" Berapa ? ". Tanya Shun sambil membuka dompetnya yang penuh dengan foto Hajime.

" Tidak usah, ini gratis. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan selamat atas momongannya ".

Ternyata si penjual itu termakan omongan Shun yang melebihi batas kewajaran.

" Terima kasih ".

Setelah mengucapkannya , Shun berjalan mendekati Hajime dengan 2 gelas Caramel Macchitoa di masing masing tangannya.

" Ini , Baby ... ".

" Terima kasih ". Hajime tersenyum tipis

Hening

Shun sedang asyik memandangi Hajime yang sibuk ( lagi ) dengan ponselnya . Shun cemberut .

Sebenarnya apa sih , yang mampu membuat Hajime mengacuhkan keberadaannya ?

Bahkan minumannya belum tersentuh .

Mungkinkah Hajime sedang berselingkuh di belakangnya ?

Tidak , tidak . itu tidak mungkin terjadi . kalau pun itu memang terjadi , akan Shun kirim orang itu ke dimensi lain.

Lalu , apa ?

Shun tiba tiba pusing jika memikirkannya.

" Baby , bisa tidak kau tinggalkan dulu ponselmu . Dan perhatikan aku sebentar ". Shun mulai melakukan aksi manjanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hajime.

Shun makin cemberut.

Tiba tiba , sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benaknya. Shun meminum minumannya dan menampungnya di mulutnya. Tangan kanannya dengan cepat mengambil ponsel Hajime .

Hajime yang awalnya terkejut , mengeram marah dan dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Shun di samping kirinya. Hampir saja lontaran kata kata pedas keluar dari bibir sewarna peach , jika saja bibir hangat Shun yang segera membukamnya dengan ciuman.

Hajime terbelalak.

Apa lagi saat lidahnya mengecap rasa manis Caramel yang mengalir dari mulut Shun ke kerongkongannya.

Shun sendiri menikmatinya , dia berani bersumpah atas nama Kai jika sekarang Hajime pasti sedang menyumpah separahi dirinya.

Bahkan beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja melihat aksi Shun hanya diam terpaku dan berteriak kegirangan .

Ada yang belongo dengan wajah ' apa yang terjadi ? '. Ada yang cuek , ilfiel dan ada juga yang mengabadikan momen langka itu.

Penjual Starbucks yang melihat dari awal hanya bisa menyungging senyum tipis. " Dasar anak muda ... ". Ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Shun melepaskan ciumannya setelah Hajime menelan habis Caramel di mulutnya , tak lupa Shun memberikan lumatan kecil sebagai penutupnya.

Shun menjilati bibir bawahnya sambil menatap lurus Hajime yang diam membeku ditempat , tak lupa dengan rona blush on tipis di pipi nya.

" Sudah ku duga Haji - chan jauh lebih manis daripada Caramel ini ". Ucap Shun WATADOS.

Hajime memerah , tapi bukan karena malu melainkan karena menahan amarah.

" SHUN !!!! ".

• End flashback •

" KAU MENCIUMNYA DI DEPAN UMUM...". Ucap Haru dan Kai berbarengan.

Shun mengangguk.

Kai hanya menghela nafas pasrah karena kelakuan partner nya. Haru sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membanyangkan betapa malunya Hajime saat .

" Kau memang gila , Shun ". Ucap Kai

" Khahahaa... , kuanggap itu sebuah pujian Kai ". Shun tertawa pelan sambil menikmati tehnya yang tinggal seteguk.

" Aku tidak akan membantumu jika Kanade memarahimu, Shun ". Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa .

" Hai , Hai ... ".

shun menjilati bibir bawahnya dengan seksual.

" Tapi, Dia benar benar manis saat itu ".

Shun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

" Heee... Sudah malam. Waktu berjalan cepat ya? ".

Shun berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan area dapur.

" Hoi , kau mau kemana Shun ? . aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk mu ". Ucap Kai.

Shun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. " Tentu saja menemui Hajime . memang mau apa lagi ? ".

" Wahh , kebetulan sekali. Bisa kau antarkan makanannya juga ? ". Haru menyondorkan nampan berisi makanan untuknya dan Hajime.

" Tentu ".

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu , Shun segera membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak di kunci.

Shun bisa melihat , Hajime yang sedang tiduran di kasur dengan tangannya yang asyik mengetuk ngetuk layar ponselnya.

Shun menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan mendekat. Tak lupa juga menutup pintunya.

Shun menaruh nampan berisi makanan di atas meja dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hajime yang cuek padanya.

" Kau masih marah ? ". Tanya Shun pelan sambil membelai surai hitam Hajime.

Tak ada jawaban dari Hajime .

Hajime hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali menatap ponselnya. Shun merasa bersalah sekarang...

" Baby, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi di depan umum ". Shun memohon

" Aku akan mengabulkan apa saja keinginanmu , tapi kumohon jangan marah lagi ". Sambungnya dengan puppy eyes

Hening

5 detik tidak ada jawaban , Shun gugup.

10 detik , Shun masih memohon.

20 detik , Shun Pasrah jika tidak akan dapat jatah lagi.

Rasanya , Shun ingin menangis sekarang ...

" Apapun keinginanku ? ". Hajime mulai buka suara juga akhirnya.

" Y - yya ... Tentu saja ". Shun berbinar.

Hmm...

" Aku ingin ... ".

Keesokan harinya, semua penghuni asrama Tsukita minus Shun dan Hajime di buat sweatdrop karena melihat Leader dari Procellarum , yang bagaimana mengatakannya ya ?.

Manis , mungkin ?

Bagaimana tidak , Shun yang terkenal dengan pesonanya dalam menaklukkan wanita walau masih di bawah Hajime tentunya. Sedang memakai pakaian maid dengan stocking yang melekat di kakinya, oh jangan lupakan sebuah bando pita yang menghiasi surai putihnya yang sekarang panjangnya mencapai Pinggangnya.

Penampilannya sekarang benar benar mirip dengan Tsubaki . bedanya Shun jauh lebih tinggi.

" Shun , apa yang terjadi padamu ? ". Tanya Kai sweatdrop.

" Yare - Yare ... ". Haru tertawa pelan.

" Shun-san ... ".

" Shun cantik juga y ? ". Bisik You di samping Arata.

" Iya , tidak kusangka ". Balas Arata sambil menusukkan sedotan di susu strowberry .

" Whhaattttss Vapenn ??? ". Teriak Koi kencang .

" Yang benar , ' What Happen ' . Koi ". Ralat Aoi.

" I am so sorry, hehehe ... Ekhemmm. WHAT HAPPEEENN ???? Apa yang terjadi ? Shun-san ternyata selama ini kau wanita ?? ".

Ucap Koi ngelantur Gaje yang langsung ditimpuk Kakeru pakai Buku.

" Mana mungkin ". Sangkal Kakeru.

Dan terjadilah kericuhan tiada akhir yang hanya di sebabkan oleh seorang Shun.

Shun sendiri yang menjadi topik persoalan hanya bisa tersenyum hampa . matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat kearah pintu dan menemukan Hajime yang bersandar di pintu sambil melihatnya dengan geli.

Shun kesal juga melihatnya.

Tibaba tiba terlintas pikiran jahat di kepalanya.

Smile

' Sekarang memang aku yang mendapat hukuman darimu , Hajime sayang. Tapi kita lihat saja , apakah kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu nanti malam '.

Shun menyeringai dengan pandangan yang lurus ke arah Hajime.

 _ **Glup**_

Hajime menelan ludah saat melihat seringai Shun yang mengarah padanya.

' Ya Tuhan , tolong selamatkan aku dari Iblis itu '. Doanya

.

Tbc?


	2. Cemburu

{•BANANACHERRYTOMATO•}

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang menembus tirai , menjadi satu satunya penerang di dalam kamar yang masih gelap.

Shun terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan pergerakan di sampingnya. Iris sewarna Green-Lime miliknya menatap kabur sekelilingnya.

Setelah beberapa detik membiasakan diri , akhirnya Shun dapat melihat dengan jelas sekelilingnya. Ternyata dia ada di kamarnya sendiri.

Shun mendudukkan dirinya sembari meregangkan otot ototnya yang terasa kaku. Matanya secara tidak melirik ke arah sampingnya , dan menemukan seseorang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Hajime

Shun tersenyum kecil saat mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan semalaman suntuk.

Tangannya membelai sisi wajah Hajime dengan lembut , tidak ingin membuatnya terbangun .

Setelah puas , Shun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan rutinitas paginya. Meninggalkan Hajime yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Tak lama kemudian , pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Shun yang hanya mengenakan celana hitam panjang . jangan lupakan handuk kecil berwarna ungu yang bertengger manis dilehernya.

Shun berjalan mendekati Hajime dan duduk dipinggiran kasur. Shun mengoncang goncangkan bahunya pelan.

" Hajime , bangun... ".

" Ini sudah pagi , sayang ". Ucapnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

" Hhmm ... ".

Hajime membuka sedikit matanya , dan menatap Shun didepannya dengan setengah sadar.

Hajime hanya berkedip beberapa saat dan kembali memejamkan matanya, tidur lagi .

" Hahhh... ".

Shun menghela nafas saat melihat Hajime kembali tidur. Hajime memang terkenal paling susah di bangunkan saat tidur . Yahhh , walau masih di bawah dirinya ...

" Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain ".

Shun bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Hajime. Dia sekarang duduk di atas perut Hajime yang hanya dibalut piyama tipis dengan dua kancing atasnya yang terbuka. Menampilkan belahan dadanya.

Shun tanpa sadar menjilati bibirnya melihat pemandangan di depannya .

Hajime terlihat sangat seksi sekarang ...

Shun membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah lekuk leher Hajime yang terpampang jelas di depannya.

Tapi , baru saja Shun akan melakukan aksi bejatnya ( ? ) . Pintu kamar Shun secara tiba tiba terbuka dan menampilkan Kai di depannya.

" Shun , waktunya sarapa ... ".

Ucapan Kai terpotong karena melihat pemandangan yang di suguhkan padanya .

" A-AAPA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HAJIME , SHUN !!! ". Teriaknya tanpa sadar.

Kai terkejut saat melihat posisi Shun yang berada di atas Hajime yang tertidur. Pikiran pikiran aneh mulai memenuhi otaknya.

' Ooohh ... Mataku ternodai '. Batinnya

" Oh, Kau ternyata Kai . Selamat pagi ". Sapa Shun dengan tenang.

Kai berdehem pelan , mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya

" Ehemm ... . mau sampai kapan kau mau berada dalam posisi itu , hah ? ". Tanya Kai

Shun berfikir sejenak .

" Sampai Haji - chan terbangun , mungkin ? ". Jawab Shun enteng.

" Lagi pula Haji - chan sangat susah di bangunkan , aku sudah mencoba membangunkannya dari tadi . tapi hasilnya sama saja ..

Shun menjawabnya dengan jari jarinya yang memainkan beberapa anak rambut Hajime yang menutupi matanya yang terpejam.

Smile

Shun tersenyum hangat tanpa di sadari oleh empunya sendiri .

Kai yang tidak sengaja melihat Shun yang tersenyum dengan penuh ketulusan di matanya , hanya terkekeh pelan .

Kai berjalan mendekat , dan berdiri di samping Shun.

" Kau benar benar menyukainya ya ? ". Tanya Kai sambil menatap Shun lurus.

" Bisa di bilang , aku mencintainya ". Jawab Shun dan menoleh ke arah Kai , masih dengan senyum hangat di bibirnya.

Kai tersenyum saat melihat ketulusan Shun . Kai sebagai sahabatnya , mendoakan yang terbaik untuk hubungan ke duanya

" Tapi , ngomong ngomong ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Hajime tertidur ? ". Ucap Kai tiba tiba.

" Haru selalu mengatakan padaku , kalau Hajime sangat menggemaskan saat sedang tidur , Haru bahkan memiliki beberapa fotonya ponselnya . awalnya aku tidak percaya ,tapi setelah melihatnya sendiri ternyata semua perkataannya itu benar ".

Iris sebiru lautan milik Kai menelusuri wajah Hajime yang masih tertidur tanpa sedikit pun merasa terusik dengan suara suara di dekatnya.

Shun diam

Tangan kai membelai anak rambut yang menutupi dahi Hajime pelan. Dia bisa merasakan lembutnya surai hitam di tangannya.

" Hahahahaa ... . Siapa di sangka , Sang Kuro - sama memiliki wajah yang sangat lucu saat sedang tidur ".

Shun menatap dingin tangan Kai yang berada di rambut Hajime.

Tentu saja tanpa di sadari Kai sendiri .

Kai menjauhkan tangannya dan segera berjalan keluar saat teringat jika dia harus membangunkan Rui juga .

Tapi sebelum benar benar menghilang dari balik pintu , Kai menoleh ke arah Shun sejenak .

" Shun , cepat bangunkan Hajime dan segera turunlah ke bawah . Aku akan pergi ke kamar Rui ".

Shun mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Shun tetap diam menatao Hajime lurus.

Kai menghela nafas dan segera pergi tanpa menyadari Shun meliriknya dengan dingin .

Brak

Pintu Shun tertutup sendiri dengan pelan.

Shun sekarang menatap Hajime lagi , tapi kali ini tidak ada senyuman seperti biasanya.

" Bangun ". Ucapnya datar

" Aku tau kau bisa mendengarku , Hajime ".

Kedua mata Hajime secara perlahan terbuka , pandangan masih kabur sehingga dia harus beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya.

" Shun ". Ucap Hajime saat melihat Shun yang berda di atas tubuhnya .

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan . cepat menyingkir dari atas tubuhku ".

Kedua tangan Hajime mencoba menjauhkan Shun dari atasnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil , karena Shun sama sekali tidak bergerak.

" Cih , Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda Shun . cepat menyingkirlah ". Hajime sedikit meninggikan suaranya , Matanya juga menyipit sebagai tanda peringatan .

Namun , Iris ungunya harus terbelalak karena melihat ekspresi Shun yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Shun yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja dan cinta , kini menatapnya datar . ' Apa yang telah terjadi ? ' pikir Hajime.

" Hajime ... ". Shun akhirnya buka suara.

Hajime hanya menatapnya .

" Apa benar , Haru selalu membangunkanmu jika kau belum bangun ? ". Tanya Shun.

" Iya , memang kenapa ? ".

Hajime heran dengan perubahan sikap Shun yang berubah drastis di depannya.

Shun tiba tiba terkekeh pelan , dan jujur saja Hajime langsung merinding di buatnya .

' Jiwa setannya keluar '. Batin Hajime

Shun berhenti terkekeh . Tangan kanannya terangkat menutupi separuh wajahnya .

" Sepertinya aku harus memberi Haru sedikit ( banyak ) pelajaran ". Gumannya

Hajime terbelalak

APA !!!!!

" Shun , jangan bercanda . jika sampai Haru kenapa napa karena ulahmu . aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu ". Geram Hajime karena mendengar perkataan Shun.

Shun kembali diam.

" Salahkah aku jika cemburu mengetahui orang lain selalu melihat wajah kekasihku yang tertidur setiap paginya ". Ucap Shun pelan

Ekspresi datarnya kini di gantikan tatapan sakit.

DEG

Hajime terkejut .

Ini pertama kalinya Hajime melihat ekspresi Shun yang seperti ini . jujur , Hajime tidak terlalu menyukainya

Hajime mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Shun , dan hasilnya nihil . Hajime yang melihatnya langsung merasa ( sedikit ) bersalah karena sudah memarahinya.

Tangan Hajime terulur ke atas dan membelai wajah Shun.

Shun memejamkan matanya , menikmati sentuhan Hajime di wajahnya.

" Shun , maaf karena sudah memarahi mu ". Ucap Hajime pelan

Shun menggeleng , matanya kini terbuka dan melihat Hajime seperti biasanya .

" Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf , karena sudah berfikir untuk menghukum Haru ".

Hajime tersenyum tipis

Shun membungkuk , mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hajime . Hajime segera memejamkan matanya saat mengetahui apa yang akan Shun lakukan.

Cup

Shun mencium kening Hajime dengan lembut .

Shun memejamkan matanya sejenak dan terbuka lagi saat teringat sesuatu. Shun langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Hajime.

" Ada apa ? ". Tanya Hajime melihat Shun yang menjauhkan dirinya.

" Sayang , Kau harus segera mandi ". Ucap Shun seperti biasanya.

Mood nya kembali membaik seperti semula .

" Hee .. ?? ". Hajime bingung .

" Dan jangan lupa , pastikan kau memakai Shampo yang banyak ". Tambah Shun yang semakin membuat Hajime kebingungan.

Namun , akhirnya Hajime menurut . Toh , pasti yang lainnya sudah menunggu mereka di dapur untuk sarapan.

Hajime mengangguk dan bangkit dari kasur setelah Shun menyingkir dari atasnya . Dia sekarang berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan segera masuk ke dalam.

Hajime baru saja melepaskan semua kancing piyamanya , saat tiba tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka lagi dan menampakkan Shun .

" H-hoi , apa yang kau lakukan di sini Shun ? ". Hajime terkejut melihat Shun yang tersenyum aneh saat memandangnya.

Hajime semakin terkejut lagi saat Shun menutup dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Shun menggantungkan handuk di lehernya dan berjalan mendekati Hajime yang membatu di tempat .

" S-shun ... ". Hajime mundur perlahan setiap Shun semakin melangkah maju ke arahnya.

Punggung Hajime kini menyentuh dinding ubin kamar mandi. Shun yang melihatnya segera memenjarakan Hajime dengan kedua tangannya.

" Shun, apa yang kau lakukan. Cepat menyingkir dariku ". Ancam Hajime yang hanya di balas Shun dengan tawa.

Secara tiba tiba , Shun memutar gagang Shower yang langsung mengeluarkan air . membasahi keduanya

Hajime diam , tapi jantunganya berdetak dengan cepat . pipinya merona , melihat Shun yang menatapnya dengan rambut basah . beberapa tetesan air mengalir dari surai putihnya ke tekuk lehernya.

Seksi

Satu kata itu lah yang ada di kepala Hajime.

Shun menyeringai melihat Hajime yang gugup di depannya. Jarang sekali Shun bisa melihat Hajime seperti ini. Terlebih hanya dia yang bisa melihatnya ...

" Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau memakai Shampo yang banyak , Sayang ... ".

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Kakeru menatap lapar , hidangan di depannya . Dia ingin makan sekarang , tapi tidak bisa karena Haru dan Kai melarang semua orang untuk menyentuh hidangan di meja sebelum Kedua Leader dari masing masing Grup datang .

" Hajime-san , kapan datang ? ". Tanya Kakeru lemas .

" Aku tidak tahu , padahal aku sudah lapar sekali ". Jawab Koi di sampingnya. Koi juga merasakan apa yang Kakeru rasakan . Perutnya sudah beberapa kali berbunyi , minta segera di isi .

" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ... ".

Tangan Koi secara diam diam mengambil sepotong sushi di depannya . namun ...

Ctak

" Itaii ... ". Koi mengaduh sakit karena Arata memukulkan sendok ke tangannya.

" Jangan mencuri start ". Ucap Arata sembari mengayun ngayunkan sendok di depan Koi.

" Dasar maniak Strowberry ". Balas Koi sengit.

" Dari pada kau , Pink strowberry ".

" Dasar wajah Tripleks "

" Dasar Gulali "

" Pencinta strowberry akut ".

" Pencinta robot Gandum ". Ucap Arata pede .

You yang duduk disbrangnya menahan tawa . ' Robot Gandum ' pikir You tertawa terbahak bahak.

Semua sweatdrop

Terutama Koi , Koi merasa ternistai ...

" Arata , yang benar itu Robot Gundam bukan Gandum ... ". Aoi meralat perkataan Arata.

Arata sweatdrop sendiri

Efek kelaparan memang sangat dasyat.

Haru menghela nafas melihat kericuhan di depannya. Iris green-nya tak henti henti melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

Jika di hitung , sudah satu jam lebih mereka menuggu kedatangan Hajime dan Shun.

' Apa yang mereka lakukan hingga selama ini ? '. Batin Haru

" Kai, apa kau benar benar membangunkan Shun ? ". Tanya Haru yang duduk di depan Kai.

" Eh, iya. Aku bahkan sudah melihat Shun ... ".

" OHAYOUU MINNAAA ".

Ucapan Kai terpotong karena suara Shun yang menggelegar. Shun berjalan memasuki area dapur di susul Hajime yang berjalan santai di belakangnya.

" YYEEEAAAAYYYYY ... ".

Seketika semua orang ( minus Haru dan Kai ) bersorak kegirangan.

Ada yang saling berpelukan bahagia , ada yang menangis , bahkan ada yang sampai menaiki kursi ( Koi dan Kakeru ).

Shun dan Hajime sweatdrop.

Sebegitu bahagianya kah mereka melihatnya dan Hajime , pikir Shun.

Tanpa menunggu dua Leader mereka duduk , mereka segera mengambil hidangan di depan mereka dengan buas.

Empat orang yang paling tua sweatdrop melihat adik adik mereka.

Setelah semua orang tenang , Shun segera duduk di samping Kai . bersembrangan dengan Hajime yang duduk di samping Haru.

Shun tersenyum kecil saat Hajime tidak sengaja meliriknya. Seketika Hajime merona dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Haru yang melihat Hajime bertingkah aneh segera menepuk pundaknya.

" Ada apa , Hajime ? ".

" Bukan apa apa ".

Shun yang melihat dari jauh , segera memanggil Haru.

" Haru ".

" Iya ". Haru mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Shun.

" Bisa kita berdua bicara setelah ini, oh jangan lupa sekalian bawa ponselmu juga y ". Tanya Shun dengan seyumnya yang biasa. Tapi entah kenapa justru membuat Haru merinding.

" T-tentu ". Jawab Haru gugup, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak enak.

Hajime segera menatap tajam Shun di depannya yang dibalas senyum polosnya. Shun sekarang bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

' Apa aku melakukan kesalahan , kenapa aku merasa terancam '. Haru.

' Uuppss , aku tidak terlibat kan? ' . Kai

' Shuunnn ... ' . Hajime

Shun kembali tertawa pelan.

Bukankah mereka sangat menggemaskan , terutama kau Hajime Sayang . pikir Shun.

.

.

.

End


End file.
